<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game Night by writingatlast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035288">Game Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingatlast/pseuds/writingatlast'>writingatlast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>For All Mankind (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Gen, I don't know I just had this idea and I had to write it, also VERY rude that I had to add in margo and karen's names as characters here smh, i guess ???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingatlast/pseuds/writingatlast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a weekly game night. And Margo gets.... invested.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Margo Madison/Molly Cobb, Pam Horton/Ellen Waverly, Tracy Stevens/Karen Baldwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s not too late to turn around.”</p>
<p>“Molly, don’t be ridiculous.”</p>
<p>Molly chuckled at Margo’s scowl as she straightened out her jacket. </p>
<p>“You look a bit uptight. You do know this is meant to be fun, right?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Margo replied, plastering on a smile as she turned to Molly. “It will be a pleasant evening, as it always is.”</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>“Babe I don’t know why you’re bothering.”</p>
<p>Karen threw her head up at the sound of Tracy’s voice. She was sat cross-legged on the counter, picking at a bowl of peanuts Karen had laid out. She rolled her eyes at her girlfriend as she continued to sort the collection of snacks on the coffee table. </p>
<p>“I can’t have guests over without making an effort, it’s just rude.”</p>
<p>Tracy clucked her tongue as she threw up a peanut, catching it in her mouth. </p>
<p>“Yeah, real classy affair our game nights are. Look you know what’s gonna happen, it’s the same every week. No point in pretending otherwise.”</p>
<p>She hopped off the counter and made her way towards Karen in the lounge. She was still hunched over, pouring snacks into bowls and lining everything up. Tracy leaned down to wrap her arms around her waist, gently pulling her up towards her. Karen sighed, but gave in, back leaning against her girlfriend’s front. </p>
<p>“I can’t help it,” she said in a small voice.</p>
<p>“I know baby,” Tracy replied, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. She kissed the skin below it, moving down to her neck. </p>
<p>Karen released another sigh, this time one of content rather than exhaustion. Tracy rested her head on her shoulder, holding her tighter. </p>
<p>“It looks great,” she told her, voice genuine rather than mocking. </p>
<p>A small smile crept onto Karen’s face. Tracy would tease her relentlessly, but she knew when to drop the charade. She knew when Karen needed her support, and to be told in simple, clear words that she was appreciated. She was exactly what she needed. </p>
<p>Just as she was about to give her own thanks, the doorbell rang.</p>
<p>Tracy could feel the change in Karen’s body instantly, stiffening like a plank of wood. She remained her ever-calm self, leaning in to give her a soft kiss on the forehead. Once she stood back, she straightened up herself and rolled out her neck.</p>
<p>“Let’s rock and roll.” </p>
<p>The door was flung open to reveal two smiling faces; Molly, with her trademark smirk and Margo with what could only be described as a manic grin. </p>
<p>“Hi guys, how ya doing?”</p>
<p>Tracy let out a deep laugh, shaking her head. “We’re doing just fine, Margo, come on - ”</p>
<p>“Thanks, that’s great.” </p>
<p>Before she could even gesture for the couple to enter, Margo rushed in past her, clearly in a hurry. Molly shot Tracy an amused look, though her eyes also said ‘sorry.’ Tracy just laughed again.</p>
<p>It was 10 minutes later that Ellen and Pam arrived, offering a box of chocolates, which Molly swiftly hijacked. Another 10 minutes later was Danielle and her new girlfriend Wendy. They’d brought a very nice bottle of red that Molly also promised to look after. They all introduced themselves to Wendy, giving her a warm welcome. After they were sat down, and Tracy and Danielle were getting drinks from the kitchen, she leaned in towards her friend. </p>
<p>“How serious are you about this girl?” Tracy asked in a hushed voice.</p>
<p>Danielle batted her away. “Oh come on, you exaggerate.”</p>
<p>Tracy held her hands up. “Well okay, your life choices.”</p>
<p>There was a rustling and they looked towards the lounge. Margo was the only one on her feet, getting the game board set up in a somewhat frantic manner. Tracy raised her eyebrows at Danielle, and she just laughed with a shake of her head. </p>
<p>“Let’s get this show on the road.”</p>
<p>The first game of the night was Pictionary.</p>
<p>Danielle and Wendy were up first. Everyone was impressed by Wendy’s art skills and Danielle slung her arm around her shoulder, smiling proudly. Margo seemed a little on edge. </p>
<p>Next was Ellen and Pam. Everybody knew Ellen wasn’t the best artist, but Tracy choked on her drink when she drew what they later found out was an elephant. Karen patted her back as she coughed through it. Solving orbital mechanics equations in her head, in space?? No problem. Drawing an elephant? Well, we all have our talents.</p>
<p>Tracy and Karen weren’t the best but by no means the worst. Tracy was pretty happy with their performance, giving Karen a high five after their turn. She kept ahold of her hand once their palms met in the air, interlacing their fingers. They had a moment of looking into each other’s eyes and Molly started heckling them, telling them to get a room. Tracy seemed eager to lead Karen in precisely that direction when she had her wandering hand swatted away. </p>
<p>“We have guests,” Karen whispered, her face flush.</p>
<p>Finally was Margo and Molly’s turn. Molly appeared set on winding Margo up, which really didn’t take a lot. </p>
<p>“It’s a dolphin, are you blind???”</p>
<p>Karen seemed to be dealing with the stress by obsessively offering people drinks. The number of times she got up to go to the kitchen, she was like a harassed jack in the box, trying to retain an air of composure. </p>
<p>Danielle and Wendy were clear winners of that game, nobody could argue - neither to the fact that Ellen and Pam were dead last.</p>
<p>Next was charades.</p>
<p>Ellen and Pam ran away with it this time, redeeming themselves from their Pictionary debacle. There was even one turn when Pam had hardly lifted her hand before Ellen shouted the answer in victory. It was like they could read each other’s minds.</p>
<p>Molly, again, seemed set on a mission. It was hard for the others not to laugh at Margo getting more and more frustrated, desperately miming brushing your teeth, riding a bike, and blowing out candles while Molly gave the most ridiculous answers.</p>
<p>“Kangaroo,” Molly shouted, at Margo clearly miming using a typewriter.</p>
<p>“This round isn’t even animals!” she shot back, exasperated. </p>
<p>There was also no debate about who had lost that round.</p>
<p>Last was Monopoly. And it was looking to be the big climax to the night.</p>
<p>“I rolled a six!” Margo insisted, pointing to the dice on the board. </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Molly said, leaning in to inspect it, “Think you nudged the board to make it fall again.”</p>
<p>Margo's eyes were blazing, clearly trying to hold herself back from diving across the table. Karen instinctively leaned forward to hold onto it.</p>
<p>“I didn’t do anything, right?!” Margo directed the question to the rest of the women, but everyone seemed too scared to say anything. </p>
<p>“Okay, fine, I’ll give you this one.” Molly relented and sat back, smirking into her glass of wine. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Tracy whispered next to her, “That’s a new coffee table, I’d like it to stay in one piece.”</p>
<p>Molly just sniggered. “Good to keep her on her toes sometimes.”</p>
<p>Things only escalated from there. Molly had volunteered to be the banker and was sitting out of the game. Margo tried to buy a property but Molly informed her that she didn’t have enough money to do so. </p>
<p>“What are you talking about, here it is!” Margo waved her monopoly money in front of her. </p>
<p>Molly sighed. “What do you say guys, will I get charitable?”</p>
<p>Nobody replied.</p>
<p>Margo always won monopoly, mostly because everyone was too scared to let any other outcome happen. But tonight it looked like Molly was pushing her just that little bit further than usual, and there was no telling where it would lead. Everyone was darting their eyes between each other, concerned, yet curious to see where it would take them.</p>
<p>The end of the night seemed to be upon them when Molly let Pam buy a property that Margo had previously been denied. </p>
<p>“Are you kidding me?!” Margo screamed, any pretense of keeping her cool well and truly gone. </p>
<p>Karen held onto Tracy’s arm while she reached for the bowl of peanuts, eagerly awaiting the fallout. </p>
<p>Molly just smirked, and very calmly responded. “Well Margo you had exceeded your property purchases for three rounds.”</p>
<p>“What?! You’re making that up!”</p>
<p>She was on her feet now and Danielle decided to jump in. “Hey guys, let’s just calm down okay? It’s just a game.”</p>
<p>Margo shot round to glare at her and she decided not to say another word.</p>
<p>“Look I don’t mind,” Pam said very diplomatically, “Margo can have it, really.” </p>
<p>“No I decided to implement these new rules to even the playing field,” Molly explained.</p>
<p>Margo’s eye looked like it was about to twitch. “Molly I swear to god -”</p>
<p>“Just sit down sweetie and wait your turn.”</p>
<p>That did it. Margo made to move forward but in doing so knocked over the very full glass of red wine on the table. Everyone froze as they watched the liquid seep into the cream carpet. A second passed and everyone’s heads turned towards Karen, who was stark still. Tracy cautiously put a hand to her arm. </p>
<p>“Karen, honey?”</p>
<p>There was a twitch of a smile to her face. And then she burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“Of course!” she laughed manically, and Tracy looked to the others, all concerned.</p>
<p>“Of course this would happen. You were right Tracy, there’s no point in bothering!” She threw her hands up as she continued to laugh hysterically. </p>
<p>“Um,” Tracy didn’t quite know what to do.</p>
<p>Margo seemed to have snapped out of her haze of competitiveness and took a step towards Karen. </p>
<p>“Karen, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”</p>
<p>Karen waved her off with a hand. “Doesn’t matter!”</p>
<p>Everyone braced themselves as she stood up from the couch and made towards the table. She swiftly flipped the board over, sending all the pieces flying. She then picked up her own glass and waltzed out of the room, down the corridor towards her bedroom, laughter fading. </p>
<p>Everyone looked to Tracy. She cleared her throat and rose to her feet. “Well, a pleasure as always. If you don’t mind….” She off-handedly gestured towards the direction her girlfriend had gone in and followed rather hurriedly. </p>
<p>There was another moment’s pause before Wendy spoke.</p>
<p>“So who won?”</p>
<p>Everyone laughed, except Margo, and they all got ready to make their departures. Margo stood frozen, staring at the stained carpet. She felt a hand on her back and turned to find Molly looking at her, warm smile greeting her. </p>
<p>“Am I always like this?” Margo asked in a small voice. </p>
<p>Molly moved her head from side to side as if she was considering it. And then, “Oh, it’s been worse.”</p>
<p>Margo sighed and put a hand to her head. “I don’t mean to be. I just get so… I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Molly turned her to face her, placing both hands on her shoulders. “You have a very stressful job, and you’re naturally a very stressed person. It’s normal for you to have an outlet for it all.”</p>
<p>“God, but look!” she pointed to the carpet, feeling all the embarrassment of the night wash over her. “Everyone must hate me.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Molly tilted her head up to face her, eyes soft. “I wouldn’t have you any other way. It’s actually one of the things I love about you.”</p>
<p>Margo couldn’t help the smile that graced her features. Molly was ridiculous. But she supposed, so was she.</p>
<p>“I should at least try to clean that up though,” she said.</p>
<p>Molly chuckled. “Oh sweetie that carpet’s done for. Why not just wait until the end of the year and pay to have their house redecorated?”</p>
<p>Margo laughed despite herself. Molly wrapped an arm around her waist and led her towards the door. All the others were already outside saying their goodbyes. </p>
<p>“Now,” Molly whispered into her ear, “Why don’t we continue our games night at home?”</p>
<p>Margo raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“How about twister? I think you need to release some tension.” </p>
<p>Margo scoffed but took the hand Molly offered. When they got home Margo had a sneaking suspicion Molly might have been trying to rile her up on purpose. It was fine. She would get her back next week.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe this is not only the first fic with tracy/karen and margo/molly (is that even widely shipped idk) but ALSO I had to add in Margo and Karen as characters? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this silly little fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>